Amy's Help
by FFNend
Summary: Oneshot. Amy helps Tails get over Cosmo.


A/n: Unlike every other time I've written a one-shot, this story was written in two sittings (an hour apart) as a spur of the moment thing. Strangely, I actually changed the story direction TWICE as I wrote this.

Far off in the deep expanse that was only known as space; a massive white and blue spaceship was shooting across the literally empty landscape. This massive mechanical marvel was called the Blue Typhoon and was the work of a, amazingly smart, young fox. The massive craft was currently taking his friends through the deeper reaches of space to their next destination, Earth.

Tails had recently discovered a time rift that had remained open permanently between the two worlds, allowing interstellar travel between the two semi-parallel worlds. So naturally, Tails, Sonic and their friends, decided that it was time for a bit of sightseeing and were soon shooting off into space to meet their friends from another world.

However, not everything was a simple as that. At this very point in time, that a young fox, whose name is Miles Prowler though he preferred the nickname Tails, had begun avoid his friend. You see, after the tragic loss of his first true love, Cosmo, he had had some difficulty in life. His friends had helped, but Cream, a young rabbit only a few years shy of his own, had helped too much and captured the fox's heart as well.

Unfortunately for all involved, Tails simply couldn't handle the mere though of loving another after the tragic death of his first love, and could think of no other way to handle the problem except by running from his friend. This, of course, proved to be difficult due to the fact that he was on the same spaceship as all of his friends. However he still found ways to avoid them.

-----

Tails yawned tiredly as he turned back on the welding torch for what was probably the tenth time that night, checking that he was getting an optimum reading for the device, before turning back to yet another of his broken planes. The fox slowly began work, reconnecting the two sides of a large tear in one of the jets, sighing loudly as he felt the sheet of metal give away, ruining the connection. He groaned loudly in obvious irritation. Even though he knew that working was a good way to keep his friends off his back, it was still tiring to work for long hours.

However, little did the weary fox know, he wasn't alone this time around. The fox was so busy getting frustrated at the damaged jet and its supposed inability to want to get fixed; that he never noticed the quiet footsteps, or the muted sigh that came from his unexpected visitor. However, his ignorance was soon stopped when he felt a soft warm arm slowly encircle him from behind, pulling his away from his work and into the waiting arms of his unknown visitor.

Of course, unlike you my dear reader, he knew who the unexpected guest and allowed himself to be gently hugged as the pink hedgehog gently surrounded the lonely fox in warmth. Tails turned around to Amy, since it was she who was there for him on this particular night, and pulled her into a gentle hug.

Amy was a hedgehog friend of his, whose age was only a few years higher than his own. However, there was no real romance between the two; they treated each other more like brother and sister than anything closer. Amy had recently taken to looking after her close friend, ensuring that the fox would be okay for another day. However, it had gotten increasingly harder during their trip to Earth; Tails simply couldn't handle close relationships any more,

"Every one is worried about you." Amy told him quietly as she felt his arms momentarily tighten. "Cream has been looking for you for a while. I think she is starting to get a little more than just worried about you hiding down here."

"I know." Tails replied simply, his voice muted and a hint of sadness playing through his voice. "But I just can't go back up there and face her. I'm not wo-"

Amy cut him off by covering his mouth, stopping the fox from thinking of any other stupid reasons to stay cuddled up with one of his friends when he should be with his second true love. "You may not believe that you deserve her, but she deserves to make her own choice, Tails." She told his quietly, still not allowing the fox to voice his disagreement. "I know you don't feel comfortable with the idea of someone devoting their life to you, handing you their heart and giving you complete responsibility over their very soul. I know it's hard but that is what she wants to give you. I know that she loves you, and that you love her. So you have just got to go over to her and admit it."

Amy finally released the fox, whose first action was to take some deep breaths. He turned away from his friend and sighed quietly, his eyes beginning to slowly fill with tears. "It doesn't feel right." He told her quietly as Amy released her hug. "I gave my heart to Cosmo; I can't just take it back and give it to Cream. I can't just betray her like that."

Amy slowly helped the miserable fox to hiss feet, pretending not to notice the fox's tears landing on her shoulder. Cosmo had been his world, and she knew that she had to do something to breathe some new life into her friend. Some of her friends had not liked the idea of her trying to set Tails and Cream together, but she knew that she was doing more than merely playing with her friend's soul. She had seen the looks he had cast the rabbit.

"Look, I may be a terrible guide for when it comes to love, but I know how much you love Cream." Amy told him as the fox stopped rubbing his eyes and began pretending to be the strong persona that he believed Cream preferred. "You've got to learn to share your heart with them."

"I know." Tails answered meekly, still not looking up from the ground, as Amy slowly walked him out the hanger. "I just don't know if I can."

Amy stopped him at the hanger's door, running a hand through his fur in a futile attempt to try ad hide the obvious tear streaks in his fur. He had stopped crying and was almost looking fine, but she knew as well as Tails did that Cream would notice as soon as she saw him. "Just remember, Tails." Amy told him as he turned towards the door. "No matter what happens, Cosmo will be happy to see you smile for once." And with those parting words, Amy gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and pushed him through the door. She chuckled as she heard the loud yell for Cream as she tackled he little fox to the ground and began hugging Tails as much as she could.

But she really couldn't help smiling when she peeked in and saw Tails cuddling up with Cream, a large smile on his face.

"It's about time you learned how to smile again." She chuckled to herself as she went off in search of a blue hedgehog.

A/n: This is the first time I've ever written a story from Amy's point of view. I am really going to have to try it more often.


End file.
